Only Half of You
by wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama
Summary: Better summary inside! Over a hundred years have past yet I still remember the pain. The pain that was like liquid flames; flames that burned me from the inside out. The moment it happened I saw nothing, heard nothing only the slowing, painful beats of my own heart
1. Chapter 1

_**Only Half of You**_

_**By: wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I**_**wolfYLady**_** do not own Twilight or InuYasha but nor do you so there! This had been just a normal fanfic but I wanted to make it a crossover. The non-crossover has the same title and is a twilight fic. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with it.**_

**Summary:** _**Her mother was a warmer and loving person who could warm a room with her glow. Her father was cold and did everything in his power to make those he hated miserable. Her mother was killed by a creature like her father; while her father hated that she was a mutt and so he hated her. Two beings that where thought to be enemies have a baby and this is the story of her journey to find love. Sorry I'm not good at summaries please read and review this is not a one-shot! This is rated for violence and future lemons (maybe)!**_

_**Now on with the show! ENJOY!**_

Over a hundred years have past yet I still remember the pain. The pain that was like liquid flames; flames that burned me from the inside out. The moment it happened I saw nothing, heard nothing only the slowing, painful beats of my own heart.

More pain seemed to mix itself in; the pain of being a hybrid; an unwanted mutt. A mutt that only a mother could love and because of that love she was killed destroyed by a creature who I was part of…I was nothing…only a monster in my own eyes…

Then it stopped and all was dark.

_**~Flashback~**_

Only a pup in my mother's kind warm eyes I had started to phase. She was glad but father's degust of me only increased. Mother over looked it and dragged me out of the house so that I might go on portal with her and learn the robes of my new responsibility as a _protector_.

And so I went with her after the unkind and deadly look my father had given me. I rush out of the house phasing as soon as I was in the safety of the trees. A shutter passes through me as does a shiver of pain that passes through my whole being as I change. I crouch over in pain letting the pain that rocked my body, take its course.

Soon I was on all four paws with warm white fur that covered my whole body. The pain slowly fades away and I lift my large head to be meet with the warm brown caring eyes of my mother. Her body was covered in a rough caramel brown fur. I give her a wolfy grin before rubbing my head against hers in a show of my love.

"_Come,"_ she orders nicely running north farther up towards the tribe. I run close behind her; at her heel. I loved the speed and the feel of the air blowing past me, making me feel as if I were flying.

Only moments later does the air around me change; instead of the fresh smelling forest a sickly sweet stench fills my lunges to the point of which I thought my nose was bleeding. I look to my mother.

Her whole body was tense as she looked past me to the forest the was along side me. _"What is it mother?"_ I ask.

A loud growl rips through the air and I feel my body stiffen. I turn to look to the east of me, the same way my mother was looking. I could hear the sounds of foot falls and the burning of my nose only grew. A spark of light shined through the trees and I take a step towards it, my curiosity getting the best of me.

A snarl rings in my ears and I drop to the ground in fear - phasing at the same time. Mother leapt over me into the tree where I could not see her. I slowly stand and hesitantly creep towards were she was. I hear two loud angry growls and walk faster till I saw what was going on. My feet refused to move underneath me. Fear; fear for my mother filled me.

A man much like father stood growling at mother showing her his white deadly teeth, his pale skin gleaming in the light of the sun. Mother snarls back an angry look in her brown eyes.

The man's ruby red eyes shift towards me. Within his fiery eyes glowed growing hunger and a lusting look formed on his face as he look over my form. I tremble as his gaze burned into me. I could already feel his cold icy hands on my flesh and a fearful cry rips through my throat and I step back trying to hide myself with the bushes.

My mother eyes shift towards me then back to him. They narrow and her lips pull back in an angry snarl, a look of promising pain tainting her once kind eyes.

His eyes narrow at her and they both lung at each other. They roll around on the ground and mother snaps at him trying to get her teeth into him. He grabs her by her neck throwing her against a tree before walking over to me.

Tears fill my eyes and I feel myself tremble. A smirk pulls at his lips as he was now only a few steps away.

"_No_," I cry in a shaky scared voice and take a step back.

A snarl rings and my mother pounces onto his back biting into his shoulder. He cries out and fists his hands into her fur ripping her from his form. Tainted black blood leaked from his shouldering, smearing over his pearl white skin. He holds my mother at arms length away from his form by her neck as he looked at his shoulder. When he looked back to her his eyes where hard and frighten as they shined black with anger. In a swift motion he rears his head back with a roar before lunging forward with his mouth open. There was a sound of skin breaking and a look howl of pain from my mother. He did not keep his teeth in her long as he pulled away spitting rich crimson blood from his moth. He smiles a wicked smile towards me with black eyes that spoke of great hunger.

With anger I did not know I could feel I snarl at him. Anger pulled through me making my inner wolf come to life within me. She tugged on her chain begging to be released. She pleaded but she didn't have to. I allowed my hold on her chains to slip and a great heat rushed over my naked form. I crouch over and allow the sweet pain to wash over me, bringing with it straight and power. I down to the ground and looked at him. He looked at me with disappointed black eyes that where fading to a bright crimson red. I didn't stop the snarl that left my body and let my instincts take over.

I lower myself to the ground pushing my weight onto my haunches before with a deep snarling growl that vibrated throughout my body I launch myself at him. He moves and I land on the ground. I turn back towards him with a foreign feeling filling me…hunger for the kill.

I launch myself at him again aiming for his throat but settled for his shoulder when her teeth dung into his hard stone like skin as if it was like butter. The horrible tasted of _death_ filled my mouth making me pull away but not before I ripped his off from the shoulder. I looked him in the eye as I spat his arm on the ground. Tainted black blood leaked from the torn off limp killing the grass it lay on.

He cries in pain, his wide eyes going from where his arm should be and where it lay on the ground. He held his bleeding stump before looking at me with a heated black eyed glare. In a moment he lunged at her biting into her fluke. It wasn't a hard enough though for me to pull myself from his _fangs_. I whimper in pain at the sting of the wound the smell of my own blood filling my nose.

He growls at me and without another thought I lung for his neck digging my teeth deep into his windpipe. He hits at me and tries to rip me off of him but I hold on and with one swift move I rip his head off and continue to rip him apart. His blood socked the ground killing the grass.

When there is nothing left I feel my wolf settle and she easily backed down and I phase back with a shiver passing through my body. I stand looking at the shreds of a glistening vampire's body, I was degusted with myself. I was half vampire so did that make me a murderer?

A soft groan brings me out of my thoughts. I turn looking to see my mother on the ground in her human form. A pool of dark crimson was slowly growing on the ground. I looked at the blood and then at the wound that it was coming from. A large piece of her tan flesh had been removed showing the tissue and muscle even a small glance of her white bone.

I rush to her side falling on my knees in the pool of her blood. I go to touch her but pull my hand back my body taking on a soft tremble. I wanted to help her but I feared I hurt her. "I sorry mother it's my fault your hurt," I sob bowing my head in shame as I cried. It truly was my fault that she was dying because if I had distracted her, she could have already killed him. And if she wasn't so scared she could have helped. "If I wasn't so scared I could have prevented this,"

"I'm so proud of you Kagome," she mothers sweet honeydew voice lased with pain as she panted for breath; her chest rising and falling.

My head snaps up and I look at her in shock. Her warm brown eyes filled with love for me and pain. "How? I'm a worthless mutt," I growl more to myself not able to look at my mother. "Father was right I bring nothing but unhappiness," I mutter to myself think of the man I had just killed.

Her hand comes to my face and forces me to look at her. "You are not worthless. You are the most perish thing in my life. Never" she looks at me. She was growing weaker by the second and I could do nothing, more tears fall from my eyes. "Never let your father or anyone else ever _tell_ you otherwise, because there are people that love you more then anything." Her eyes were drooping and her breathing was becoming slower.

My hand grips hers and I lean into her touch the tears falling from my eyes like rain.

"I…love…you…my pup," she says in between gasps of air. "I'm so sorry," she says softly. Her heart was slowing and each beat was weaker then the last.

"I love you mother," I sniff and press my lips to her forehead and holding tightly to her hand.

"My…Kagome," she gasps. The light in her brown eyes disappears as does the light that glowed within her. Her hand that I held went limp and her heart stopped. I choke on a sob as I close her eyes for her. A pain filled my heart but I ignore it wanting nothing more then to be numb.

I look away from her letting her hand fall from my grasp. I untie the clothing around my ankle and with it a small box of matches. I grab the box and hold it tightly in my hand as I slipped on the plain cream dress. It hugged me yet not tightly still loosely hanging from my body with thick straps to make sure it didn't fall off me.

I look at the matches and slowly take one out of the box. I brush the red tip against the box and it bursts into flames. With a sad look I let it fall onto the shredded pile of the vampire I had killed.

I watch as the flames dance along his pale body parts that still glistened from the suns light. The flames dance just like the light did against his skin, blue, purple, red, the flames dances colorfully till there was nothing left to burn and slowly it to died.

I turn to my mother's body. I untie the light brown dress around her ankle and slowly slip it on her limp body. I could feel the tears that burned my eyes but I refused to cry.

Once it was on I slowly lift her limp form into my arms, I run north hold her close to me, but not once did I look down at her for fear that my tears would surely fall. I reach the tribe quickly but as I entered every tribe member exited their huts. Each one looked past me to the woman that was in my arms. Some look upon my blood cover form with disappointment, disgust and anger, though others looked at me, knowing and pity in their eyes. As if they really could know what happened.

I walk straight to the chief's hut trying to not let the stares get to me. Each new glace, set my skin on fire as they bore into me. My pace quickens but then slows as I see the chief already in front of his hut. He sat on the ground with his back straight and his toned chest bare. His long raven midnight black hair was braided back. He was young looking twenty-five or so.

I stand before him and slowly lay my mother before him. He looked up at me with sad, teary pale golden brown eyes. I ease myself to the ground sitting on my legs. I bow my head in shame before the man. "Hello grandfather," I say quietly.

"What happened to my daughter?" He asks softly. His fingers slow stroke her face and pushes a piece of hair out of her face. His eyes then fall to her shoulder were her dress was stained red from her blood.

"She was protecting me from one of _them_." I snarl feeling my anger cause my body to shack violently.

His gasp as my head snap up to look at him. His eyes were filled with sadness and tears he would not let fall. "Just like your mother," he says softly sadness seeping into his words, as he looks at the face of a fallen protector and his daughter.

I look at her face to and the pain in my chest grows and the tears more and I have to force it down. I stand knowing if I stay it would get worse. With a deep breath I turn on my heel but a warm hand grabs mine and I'm forced to look at the owner of the hand.

He was almost standing but only one his knees. His cold pale brown eyes were filled with more sadness and I feel more pain fill my chest making it harder to force down.

"Y-your father is he a good man?" he asks me softly, he had asked me many times never did I answer him. So I look at him telling him with my eyes that glowed hazel blue with flacks of gold in it. Hopeful he would understand…and it seemed he did as he gave me a pleading look and his hand tightened on mine. "Stay…You're always welcome here,"

We both knew better and with me having just carried my mothers died body into the tribe only made me more of a monster to them. I would only be shunned more then I already was. So with a gentle smile I lean down and press my lips to his burning forehead. His skin seemed to have gotten hotter but I push that aside and lean back. I seize his hand gentle before pulling it from his grip.

"I'm sorry grandfather I must go," I start to walk away but only a few steps before I got a feeling of great pain and dread in my chest. This could be the last time I saw him. I turn looking at the sad man that looked at me with pleading eyes he had lost his only daughter and now was losing his first grandchild. With a smile I say the only thing I could. "I love you," before I once more turn and walk with my head high as the tribe eyes once more burn into me.

The pain I felt in my chest had me feeling so weak a feeling I was growing to hate more and more. I do not phase when I reach the trees I only run hoping the wind and speed could keep my mind off the pain…which it did.

The sound of the forest seemed to come alive as I pass by the sound of other animal feet/paws/hooves merge with the sound of my bare feet against the damp moss ground.

I could smell home making the pain almost unbearable. I stop panting for air I grasp my hands over my heart were the pain was. I look to the ground as I did my best to push it down. I snarl in anger at my weakness forcing myself to stand and walk into the cottage. I walk up the steps and slowly open the door as I slowly step through it. I shut the door quietly not like it mattered everyone already heard me.

Fear hits me as the face of a man I feared popped into my mind. I look around to see him leaning against the wall near me. I jump and turn to face him.

"Why are you here?" he snarls. "Where is _she_?" I knew the _'she'_ was my mother.

I open my mouth to answer but the memory already ruled my mind and I knew he could see it. His golden eyes widen then narrow in hatred. His clothing was the same from this morning; nice, classy, something a doctor wore in this time period. His golden hair was ruffed up.

He steps forward and in a flash his hand is around my neck. I narrow my eyes at him not minding the slight burning of my lungs. "YOU WORTHLESS MUTT! ITS ALL YOU FAULT!" he growls and throws me against the room. I hit the hard wooden wall and fell any air that had been in my lungs leave at my gasp at impact as I fall to the ground rolling off whatever was under me to the wooden floors.

I lay there limp on the ground thoughts of my mother flowing through my mind, pain fills my chest but I don't try to push it down; to get rid of it, I allow it to grow as he stood before me hovering over my body with a look of disgust on his face and hate in his eyes.

"Get out," he hisses. I don't move and allow my body to curve into itself ready to take the bone crushing blows of his anger. I allow tears of pain to flow from my eyes pain flowed through my veins but he had yet to hit me.

When two pair of arms wrap around me I sobbed for my mother. The pain shook my body but I didn't care I deserved it I let her die, I deserve to die to. The pain in my heart grows.

"_Shhh…_It's alright," Esme's warm kind voice coos. I sob gripping onto her clothing pressing myself to her needing her comfort as I was slowly dying from the pain that was being thrown at my heart.

"Why do you protect that mutt?! She deserves to die!" father growled. Esme's arms tighten around me and her chest rumbles as a growl rips through her. A whimper forces its way out of me and Esme starts purring rubbing circles on my back.

"I do not care Edward!" Carlisle snarls back. "You may not love her but me and Esme do as did her mother and I will not let you take her from this world! It was not her fault that Mara was killed!"

That when it happened the moment her name was mentioned I felt it. A scream rips through me, the pain turning to an icy flame within me, making its way from my head, toes, and fingertips to my heart. My heart pounded harshly against my rib cage as if it wanted to break free from my chest as the beats grew faster and uneven I felt like it was going to explode. Another scream rips through me louder than the last and then it stopped…everything goes black.

When I woke I felt different. My hand moves to where my heart was the beats were so low and quiet I couldn't hear it but I could feel it.

"Kagome!" Esme cried in joy from somewhere before her arms engulf me in a hug and I hug her back. Her skin was warmer then I remember. Her scent of spring was much stronger. I cling to her enjoying her comfort and loving embrace.

"Kagome?" a warm voice asks. Esme lets go and I look around her to see Carlisle who stood in the doorway. He stepped into the room and throws his arms around me.

My eyes widen, never had a male hugged me. Slowly I hug him back. He smelled of warm honey. "We were so worried," he says softly. He leans back and kisses my forehead before pulling away to stand next to Esme. They smiled at me lovingly.

"How long have I been out?" I ask softly my voice was different like sweet bells. My eyes widen and my hand goes back to my chest above my heart I knew it was beating but could not hear it, it was to soft and quiet. I look away I wouldn't tell them, they loved me like this; like one of them.

"Over six month," Esme says. My head turns sharply towards them. "We though you were dead but," she look as if she were going to cry.

"We saw the bite mark and placed you in here." Carlisle says for her with a small smile.

I look around it was a room nothing much a bed, closet and a small book shelf. I look at them oddly. I never had a room father made me sleep outside after mother was already asleep because I was a mutt and didn't belong in the house.

"It's yours!" they smile and I smile, throwing my arms around them in a hug.

"Thank-you," I sigh before pulling away.

"Kagome?" Esme asks.

"Yes?"

"Since you know," I nod wanting her to continue. "And your father left…would you like to be our daughter?" She asks.

I look to Carlisle and he smiles nodding to me. "I would love to!" I smile.

_**~End of flashback~**_

I sat in my room on my bed, looking at my hands with hate. I still hated myself; though I knew mother did not blame me and fa- I mean Edward had all but forgot when he found his _true_ mate Alice. We had come to a silent agreement that we would not tell anyone that he was my Father and I his daughter, everyone in the clan beside Esme and Carlisle didn't know our secret.

The sound of Edward playing the piano filled the house it my room it merge with the sounds of the forest through my open glass door. With a sigh I look to my wall of books in boredom. The whole right wall of my room was a shelf full of books from fiction, non-fiction and science fiction no romance's I didn't really believe in it. There are no happily ever after, I tried to read one but never finished it. In all I had over seven-hundred books, the shelves were large and I was able to stack two rows on each shelf but my valuable books I keep in a large black leather truck at the end of my bed.

My bed I did use for I could still sleep -not that anyone knew-. It was covered by a large fluffy white comforter with purple flowers that overlapped and entwined. There were only two pillows at the head of my bead against my black backboard the pillows were gray along with the sheets. Next to the bed was a black nightstand with a purple lamb on it; the bottom was round with a long neck. The bottom was dark purple fading to white and the lamb shade was white with black vines entwined all over it.

The wall on the opposite side of my bed was plain with a pale blue dream catcher on it with white feathers. It was simple and I loved it for my grandfather had given it to me. I smile at the though of the kind man.

There were dark wooden doors that lead to my closet/ bathroom that was filled with clothes that Alice liked but I wouldn't wear. Then on the other side of the room next to the book shelves was a wooden door that leads to the rest of the house.

With a huff I lean back on my comfy bed looking to the ceiling that I painted to look like a night sky, I was proud of it but no one came in my room so no one got to see my talent.

Edward's voice causes me to leap from my bed and run out of the room. I stood at the top of the stairs look at him with narrowed eyes. _That bastard!_ I hiss in my head. Next to him was a girl she had long brown hair and wore boring clothing. Her brown eyes looked lovingly at Edward and as he looked at the keys of the piano. She looked boring and plain but I had learned over the years that you can't judge a book by its cover… but you can by their scent. She was human and a yummy smelling one at that, and as I tried to look into her mind but was stopped by a… barrier.

By it was nothing the moment I began to battle against it, it shattered and I was able to look into her thoughts and memories. Her name was Isabella Swan or mostly known as Bella Swan and she was… falling in love with my father. The very thought made me sick and sorry for her for I knew the truth. She was nothing but a pet, something to amuse Edward and Alice when they were bored with her they'd kill or just leave. They had done this many times and each girl or boy that they made their pet they would leave eventually leave them. It always ended the same the pet couldn't bear the thought of losing them and killed themselves.

But at the moment I wasn't so mad at them getting a new pet but the lie he told the little human. I walk down the stairs quickly with no sound.

_He and I know damn well he wrote that song for mother a long time ago! _I narrow my eyes and make my way down the stairs. His head shot up for the keys to look at me. His golden eyes were narrowed. I almost laughed at his look. His golden hair was wild like sex hair or looked like he just got back from running. He wore a powder blue shirt that was un-buttoned a little to show some of his chest, and then he wore dark blue jeans. It was his hair mostly but to think that Alice was dressing him as if she were his mother made me want to laugh.

"Hi!" I wave, the human looks at me with a wired look of awe. It made me look down at myself to see if something was wrong. I wore a white simple skirt with black at the bottom that was not poufy nor a penile skirt with a black short sleeved shirt that hugged me. I was also bare foot but who cared. I look up to the human with concerned eyes. "Is there something wrong with me?"

She shacks her head quickly with pale pink blush coloring her pale skin, "No." she says in a quiet voice.

I smile at her and step forward with my right hand stretched out. "Hello Isabella it's a pleasure to meet you," She looked at me with uneasy in her doe eyes before grasping my hand. She jumps then looked at my hand. _"Her hand's warmer then the other vampires," _her thought echoed out in my mind and I ripped my hand from her_. _

I look to Edward with an evil grin and let the barrier around my mind fall, but only for a moment. The pale faces of the three vampire Kings flash within my mind as I let the thought "_I must tell them_," I watch his back stiffen and almost smirk. It was so easy to fool him, it amusing and frightening at the same time.

I look into his mind to see him hovering over me with my hair within I look into his hands and then with a snap my head was detached from my body, tainted blood staining the floor as my body hit the ground limply. It made me flinch but I held my ground and close off my mind to him. "Ha! But can you do it…" With an evil smile "Father," I stretch out the word.

His eyes widen. "We had a deal!" He yells standing up a deadly look in his eyes.

"And you lied," I snarl at him._ I'm not afraid of you!_ I yell in my head bushing the thought into his mind to hear.

He steps around the piano his eyes black with the desire to kill. I quickly put up my mind barrier and keep my mind on his; reading it for his next move. "Well you should be!" He snarls before he lunges for me.

I move out of the way by ducking down as I go down I pouch him in the stomach making him stumble back. I stand up glaring at him. "I'm not that frighten little girl anymore!" I say glaring at him.

"No you always will cause I know **my** daughter and you will always be that weak little mutt!" he says, my eyes widen he never put claim on me before but I narrow my eyes again at what he adds in his head. _You will always be the mutt that killed her mother!_ He laughed evilly.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" I snarl lunging at him I pouch him in the face and he grabs me by the neck throwing me across the room. I crash into the wall next to the TV making a dent in the wall. I growl and run at him, he swings at my head; I duck down and come up to kick him in the chest. I smile to myself at the cracking of his ribs. He goes flying through the window. This all happened in seconds and the human was just figuring it out and she screams out for my father which made me snarl. I turn to look at the frightened doe eyed girl with warning in my narrowed dark gold colored eyes.

I jump through the window after him. I land soundlessly where the grass met the dirt/gravel driveway. I stood looking down at him with my right hand on my right hip, a wicked smile gracing my lips. He was on the ground crouched over with one of his hand holding his side while the other helped hold him up. There where shards of glass intertwined in his hair while his clothing was tatter a little as well as dirty from falling onto the ground. He slowly gets up, grunting and glaring at me while he did it. His eyes still held darkness and it was clear he wanted me dead. "Who's weak now?" I laugh darkly with venom in my voice.

I snarl as we eye each other, with a growl we lung at each other. He grabs me by my hair and throws me to the ground. His cool hand on my neck holds me down as his form hovered over mine in a dominate position. He snarled at me showing his larger deadly white teeth. I snarl back showing mine as I tried to get him to release my neck the need for air was already making itself know at the slight burning of my lungs.

I could tell he was getting frustrated as he tried to read my thought but I would be the one reading the thoughts in this fight. I smirk which only made him madder and his hand tightened, my eyes widen as I throw my head back trying to get air.

"Edward release my daughter!" Esme cries/orders. The look on her face was a look of pure horror.

"She is not your daughter!" Edward snarls back his black eyes narrowed at me. "And as **her** father I'm going to teach this mutt a lesson she'll never forget!" His hand tightens and I can't breath. My lung burned with the need for air I thrash in his hold trying to break free. His hand only tightened, and I could hear the painful cracking of my skin. I open my mouth in a silent scream for help.

"Edward let her go!" I hear Alice cry, pleading for me. The order from his mate made his hand loosen a bit giving me a little of the air I so desperately need.

I claw at his hand and with the little breath I have, I tell him. "I…was…lying…" I gasp. His hand loosens more giving me a little more air. "I...didn't…want…to see….another…one…hurt," I say in between gasps, it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the full truth.

He removes his hand as he stands. I sit up immediately, my hands at my healing throat as I gasp for air easing the burning in my chest. I glare at him through hooded eyes as I stand slowly. Never had I ever wanted to kill another like I did now. I wanted to rip his non-beating heart from his chest; I wanted to hear him scream in agony and plead for mercy as I kill him slowly. I wanted him to die and by my hands.

"Unlike you _**father**_," I snarl. "My heart is still beating and I need air," the moment I saw the widening of his eyes and the black desire drain from his eyes to show pools of yellow gold, I attacked. I would kill him for what he has done to me. I throw up a pink barrier; it would only last for so long so I had to finish him off quickly.

I ram my body into his sending him into a tree and run to catch him by his neck before he can go through another one. I hold him at arms length and before he could understand I squeeze and smile at the loud cracking of his marble skin. I jump as high as I could into the air, easily above the tree tops, before forcing him over my head as if he was nothing but a rag-doll. I then shift my weight and then with all my strength I send him back to the ground where he landed face first.

Landing gracefully upon the ground I give an amused "hn," at the crater he was in. I step back keeping my distance for when he would attack me; knowing he would.

A groan came from the crater and I feel the corners of my lips curl into a small smirk. With my head held high and my hands in the pockets of my skirt. I watch with growing pride of my work as he weakly stood from the crater. Small rocks rolled off his form to the ground and went flying as he shook his head, a cloud of dust clung to his clothes.

He looked up to look at me with pools of heated black depths. I look at him with a bored, emotionless look. "Let's make something clear…" I tell him. He looked at me with growing desire to kill. "You want me dead," it was fact and nothing more. He nods. "And I want you _dead_ so…" I look at him with an evil look in my eyes. "…don't hold anything back _daddy_,"

He gave an amused huff before he disappeared from sight but I knew what he was doing; he was going to use his speed to move so his scent was down wind and then attack from behind.

I turn around just as he appeared and grab a hold of the front of his shirt with my left hand. The familiar pain of my upper jaw tells me that my canines are lengthening. With a loud roar I lung forward biting into where his pulse would have been strongest had he been alive. I move my right hand to his arm to hold him in place.

He's tainted vampire blood tasted just as sweet as it smelled. A soft moan left my throat as I sucked to get more of the bleed from his body. I then remember why I had done this in the first place as he cried out in pain. With that I bite down harder and my grip on his arm tightened and in one swift motion my ears are filled with the sound of breaking marble skin and my father's cries of pain.

When I'm done, I push him to the ground not bothering to remove my teeth from him. I watch as he fell to ground. He hissed in pain as he grabbed where his arm had once been attached at the shoulder.

I made sure he was watching as I spit out the bite of him I had taken. I then throw his arm to the side as I stock towards him like I would prey, and in a way he was. He started to crawl away his eyes now frightened pools of yellow gold. "Before I kill you would you tell me why you hate me… your own flesh and blood?" I ask as I stood over him.

I flex my hand and they pop loudly. "It doesn't matter," I state before moving to force my hand into his chest, where his un-beating heart rested.

A pair, of; strong, cold arms wrap around my waist and I'm forced roughly to the ground. A rush of pain washed over me as my head hit the ground first, soon followed by my body and then a much heavier body. I groan as my head throbbed in pain and closed my eyes to try and force down the pain.

"Kagome are you alright?" A deep voice cloaked in southern accent asked.

There was only one person I knew which had such an accent…Jasper

I open my eyes to see him looking down at me with worried golden eyes, his light golden locks framing his face. Unlike his arms -that I had rarely seen- his pale perfect face had no war scares on it. As he helps me up on weak legs his eyes search mine as well as look me over to see if I was in any pain, but he knew with his power that my pain was gone.

But I was confused…why would he care.

Jasper and I weren't close, we rarely talked, let alone touch each other. Why? Why was he the one holding me and not my mother figure or my father figure? I would have guessed Emmett to hold me back from a fight before Jasper ever touched me. When Jasper had pushed me away when he first joined the clan I thought he hated me or there was something wrong with me; I still do. Whenever we're talking and he all of the sudden leaves me as if bored with me. It made me feel worthless just like my _father_ made me feel.

Jasper's eyes flash with concern. Looking deep within them and I find myself lost in his molten gold depths. I lean more into him losing myself further in his arms when I feel it. I felt safe as if I was untouchable within his arms. Then that feeling was taken away as my body was engulfed by pain. I lurch forward and gasp; it felt as if a hand had shoved itself into my chest taking my breath away as it squeezes my heart.

"Kagome!" voices cry in concern.

"Let go of her Jasper!" Esme shrikes. Jaspers arms, the only thing that was holding me up at the moment, hesitatingly drop from around me. I fall to my knees, my eyes dart to the sky. The sun was no longer hiding behind the dark clouds that always hid it. I smile enjoying the little warmth the sun gave off through my pain.

_**Child of warmth and cold; of darkness and light, I give you your heart**__._ The words rang through my head. _**You are needed my child.**_ It was my grandfather's voice thought it was aged, it was still his. Tears burn at my eyes but instead of never to fall they fall. They fall from my eyes making hot paths down my cheeks. I bring my hand to my face and then pull it away at the warm wet substance on my hand; red crimson drops of blood where smeared on my fingertips.

My eyes widen and another hit of pain rocks my body. A groan rips through me at the loud thud of my heart that rang in my ears and banged against my chest. I fall over onto my hands and knees. Another pain. It felt as if I had been hit hard in the gut causing blood to come from my mouth in a gasp/cough. Looking at the ground with empty eyes I spit the rest of blood that was in my mouth on the ground.

Arms were around me once more pulling me to a hard muscular chest. I weakly look up to him and look into his eye. Then another pain hit my body. I cry out griping onto Jasper pressing myself tightly to him for comfort; anything that would help sooth this pain.

A loud heart beat has me gasping for air. The beats were becoming sooner and sooner, louder and louder. "J-Jasper?" I gasp holding onto him tightly as even more pain washed over me. I whimper soft while I close my eyes tightly in hopes that I could push the pain down and ignore it like everything else.

He leans his head close to mine. "I'm here Kagome…I'm not going anywhere." He says in his deep rich assent. His voice sent shivers down my spin and I press myself closer to him wanting to cling to that comfort he was offering me.

I hold onto him tightly whimpering in pain with every beat. I knew there were others around and I knew my mother figure was close, she had gone through this with me the first time but now a fire was burning me _alive_.

The fire was hot and was making its way from my toes and finger tips to my chest where my rusty heart was trying to beat once more like it once had.

Then…with a loud roaring beat that sang around me and everyone, I scream in pain loudly, tears fall from my eyes. I moan in pain at the next beat pushing away from Jasper. I held my hand just above my heart with my other hand holding me up as I crouched over in pain…it hurt so much.

A cold hand comes to my back rubbing small circles on it. The person was sitting on their legs next to me. I move into their lap cling to them. "It hurts so much mommy!" I whimper pressing myself against Esme. Her sweet scent swirled around me but did little to sooth my pain.

"It's alright," She coos but it wasn't I felt a cold flame awaken within me causing me to cry out in pain. The flames battled within me each one making my hearts beats very uneven; it would be a strong loud (painful) beat to a weak quiet (painful) beat.

I push away from Esme and slump forward almost falling to the blood stained ground; some of it mind and some of it Edwards. Crimson tears blur my vision and colored my vision red. I look up unable to see who it was. "Kill me…Kill me please," I cry pleading from them to end my suffering.

A pain hits me hard and I begin to cough up large amounts of blood one after another as pain rocks my body with every hit.

"_Please_," I plead quietly before falling into my own bloody puddle of blood on the ground.

The cold and hot flames collide one finale time before merging together. A loud screeching scream rips through my body as the flames not only burned within my veins but burst from me; dancing around me in many shades of red.

A horrified scream that was not mine filled my ears before I heard nothing and the pain faded. The flames felt good as they danced across my still body. I lay there not able to see or hear. Was this death, nothing but darkness?

Left with only myself, my mind began to wonder. My real mother pops into my head her dying words echoing in my head. "_**You are not worthless. You are the most perish thing in my life. Never let your father or anyone else ever tell you otherwise, because there are people that love you more then anything**_," The pain of losing her was gone but I would never forget the woman that gave birth to me or the woman that had taken that role when she died.

The pain of being a mutt; a hybrid, also faded for it was the truth I was a "mutt" but I was not worthless and an image of Carlisle and Esme pop into my head… They were my family and they loved me as I them. It saddened me that I had not told them that.

I lay there unmoving content with who I was and what I had done in my life and I was ready to embrace death…but fate had another plan.

My hearing returned and I could hear the sobs of my mother (yes Esme) and the sad broken voice of Carlisle trying to calm her.

My eyes snap open and I can see. The first thing I see is the heartbroken face of Jasper. He was on his knees tears that would never fall in his golden eyes. Rose and Emmett were on ether side of him talking so quiet that I could not hear them over the wicked crackling of the flames around me.

Jasper gaze darts into the flames catching mine. His eyes become frantic and he tries to move closer to the flames but Rose and Emmett are quick to grab a hold of him though they were having a hard time restraining him. He thrashed in their hold trying to break free, his gaze never leaving mine.

As I looked into his molten gold gaze I became lost wanting- no needing- to be closer to him.

"Let go!" he yells. "She's still alive in there!" He roars thrashing more. There was pain in his eyes. A need to make that pain go away filled me and I feel my body move on its own before curling back into itself as fiery hot pain washed over me. Pain pulsed through me causing a scream to rip from me. Through my blurry vision I can see the pain in his molten gold depths. It looked as if my scream alone was killing him.

"Let me go she needs me!" He snarled.

I don't move in fear what it might do to him if I cried out again. A familiar deep voice echoed in my head. _**There is one more thing you must come to except before this can end,**_ it was my grandfather.

I force my eyes off Jasper and look around looking for something that could help me end this so I could go to Jasper...Wait what?

But before I could wonder about that I notice that there was a person that was not among the people here….Edward…my father….

My gaze moves to Carlisle…No…Edward was not my father he may be my birth father but he was not my father: Carlisle was. Carlisle has always been there for me and accepted me, but not because of his mate's wishes but because he wanted to…because he cared for me the way a father cared for his child. Even before Edward left he had been my father I just never thought of it.

The loss of heat draws me out of my thoughts. The flames had died down to the point they were just dancing across my skin before it went out completely. I move a little and am pleased to not be in _much_ pain.

I groan loudly and try to push myself up but my arms weren't strong enough and I fall. When my head hits the ground everything goes black.

**wolfYLady**_**: I hoped you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. **_

**I'm not sure what to do next so if you have any ideas please tell me in a review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Only Half of You**

**By**_**: wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I**_**wolfYLady**_** do not own Twilight or InuYasha but nor do you so there! This had been just a normal fanfic but I wanted to make it a crossover. The non-crossover has the same title and is a twilight fic. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with it.**_

**Summary:** _**Her mother was a warmer and loving person who could warm a room with her glow. Her father was cold and did everything in his power to make those he hated miserable. Her mother was killed by a creature like her father; while her father hated that she was a mutt and so he hated her. Two beings that where thought to be enemies have a baby and this is the story of her journey to find love. Sorry I'm not good at summaries please read and review this is not a one-shot! This is rated for violence and future lemons (maybe)! Kagome is a vampire hybrid for those of you who didn't figure that out already.**_

_**Ages in **__**my**__** story! I altered the ages to fit my needs for this story. Please no one have a hissy fit because it's in the author's notes and not the story! Ordered by vampire age not counting years as being a human: oldest to youngest! Vampire age means how long they have been a vampire.**_

_**~Carlisle Cullen**_

_**Age changed: **__23_

_**Changed**__: 1663_

_**Vampire Age: **__350_

_**~ (Jasper Whitlock) Jasper Hale/Cullen**_

_**Age changed: **__19_

_**Changed: **__1863_

_**Vampire Age: **__150_

_**Joined Carlisle's Coven in 1950:**__ 63 years ago_

_**~ (Edward Anthony Masen Jr.) Edward Cullen**_

_**Age changed: **__17_

_**Changed: **__1891_

_**Vampire Age: **__122_

_**~ (Esme Anne Platt Evenson) Esme Cullen**_

_**Age changed: **__26_

_**Changed: **__1905_

_**Vampire Age: **__108_

_**~ (Kagome Elizabeth Black Masen) Kagome Cullen**_

_**Age changed: **__16_

_**Changed: **__1912_

_**Vampire Age: **__101_

_**~ (Mary Alice Brandon) Alice Cullen**_

_**Age changed: **__19_

_**Changed: **__1920_

_**Vampire Age: **__93_

_**Joined Carlisle's coven in 1950:**__ 63 years ago_

_**~ (Rosalie Lillian Hale) Rosalie Hale/Cullen**_

_**Age changed: **__18_

_**Changed: **__1933_

_**Vampire Age: **__80_

_**~ (Emmett McCarty) Emmett Cullen**_

_**Age changed: **__20_

_**Changed: **__1935_

_**Vampire Age: **__78_

**NOW ON WITH THE SHOW! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2**__

Jasper was within his room with a book in his hand as he lay sprawled out on a large bed covered in white blankets and sheets. His form was covered in a long sleeved black shirt, with a dark pair of jeans while his feet were bare.

Though he couldn't sleep it was nice to have the bed to lie upon when he had nothing to do but waste time. Which was fine since he had all the time in the world to waste.

But that's where things became difficult. Ever since he had joined the Olympic Coven the more time he had to himself; the more time he thought of _her_.

She was the youngest in appearance of the Cullen's but she was over a hundred years old. She had long raven like hair that fell in waves to her slim waist and sun-kissed pale skin. Her eyes were a deep shade of molten gold, framed by long black lashes and were always guarded. Her body was a road of curves with long legs that seemed to go for miles. Never in the years that he has been with them had he felt an ounce of anger or any negative emotion from the petite female. She was quiet but well spoken when she did speak in her song like voice.

Jasper shook his head, the book forgotten as he let it rest on his chest, his eyes staring blankly at white ceiling above him.

His inner demon had been drawn to the small girl from the moment their eyes met: when bloody pools of crimson had met orbs of gold._**~Flashback~**_

It was a cold, cloudy day in West Virginia. Jasper and Alice where making their way up towards the Snowshoe Mountains when Alice stopped.

She stood in a deep blue dress with sleeves that went passed her elbows while the skirt went to her mid-shins and black flats with only a little dirt on them. Her bloody gold eyes were glazed over as if she was somewhere else; her short pixie black hair wasn't as wild as it normally was because of the moisture in the air.

Jasper stopped beside her, waiting patiently for her vision to fade. He waited with growing anxiousness as happiness and joy continued to roll off the small pixie like girl.

Jasper stood in a white long sleeved shirt and black tie with a navy blue v-neck sweater and dark slacks. After meeting Alice he had become uncomfortable about showing his scarred body and so he wore clothing that not only Alice approved but covered most of his scars. His eyes still held their red pigment overwhelming the gold that had come from his last meal; a deer, while his blond locks fell in waves instead of their normal curl because of weather.

Alice squalled happily as her vision ended. She turned flashing Jasper a white grin as she began to jump around in glee. "My mate is close!" she sang happily to herself as she spun around in a circle.

Jasper let a small frown cross his face as he looked to the ground. There was no doubt in his mind that this coven that Alice spoke of would except her especially if one was her destined soul mate, it was him he worried they would not except.

Alice places her small hands on his shoulders causing him to look at her and her all knowing eyes. "Don't worry Jasper," she reassured him.

There was nothing he really could do then trust the small "_all knowing_" girl. He gave a huff of defeat that made the girl even happier as she let go and jumped around happily for a few more moments.

"Come on!" she said happily before taking off in a run. Jasper was close behind her. They ran for a few minute before Alice slowed to a stop in front of a large isolated house in the mid of nowhere. The brick building stood three stories high with a large garage to the side of it. On the porch stood six pale people each with glowing gold eyes.

The one that looked like the leader had slicked back sandy blonde hair with a kind and welcoming look in his bold gold eyes. He wore a white doctors coat with black slakes and a white shirt with a black tie. In his hand was a doctor's bag while his other arm was wrapped around a beautiful young woman that was undoubtedly his mate.

She stood with a timeless elegance to her that matched her beauty. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a bun showing her pale gold eyes. Her curvy form was covered in a thin strap v-neck dress that had many shades of blue dancing around the fabric.

Close to them was another male, he had a cockiness about him that showed in his bold dark gold eyes. His bulky build was covered in a pair of dark colored pants and a white shirt that clung to his body. Within his hold was a beautiful young woman. Her blond hair was done in curls while her pouty lips were painted red. Her gold eyes where cold and guarded. On her form was a black short sleeved dress with white poke-a-dots and black heals.

There was another young man; he was dressed in a black suit and tie with a doctor's coat over it. His hair was wild and the color of bronze while his dull golden eyes looked at the two apposing vampires as if searching for something that could not be seen.

Off to the side close to the coven leader was a young girl, the youngest of them all it seemed. She wore a long sleeved white blouse with a ruffled collar, that made her sun kissed skin stand out, that was tucked into a pair of black shorts with a high waist and stopped six inches above her knees, showing off her long legs that went on for miles.

Jasper looked over the young girls form with growing lust and hunger. His red eyes slowly darkening to a charcoal black. His eyes slowly traced over her curvy form taking it to memory. The young woman was very attractive and appealing to the eye. His eyes then froze as bloody pools of crimson met smiling orbs of gold.

His heart seemed to have come back to life only to stop once more when their eyes met. A need began to form within him, a need to be near her, to know her and hold her. It was in that moment that something that he had long thought died when he left the vampire wars came back to life. It whispered dark and sinful thing to him that he could do with the small vixen before him. Images of her withering beneath him pledged his mind while she clawed at his back as her release took her.

A low growl brought Jasper out of his dark thoughts too look at the wild hair vampire. There was a feeling of anger that was coming off him as he glared at Jasper. But that feeling and looked turned to wonder as he looked at Alice.

Jasper was taken aback by the love and longing that flowed off Alice. The feeling, so foreign and strange made him weak in the knees. And it only became worse as the feelings were being returned by the bronze haired male.

"They're no threat Carlisle, they wish to join us" the male said turning to look at the leader of the coven.

The male nodded before moving forward. His mate and the young woman where close beside him: one to either side of him. The rest fell into place beside them.

Jasper became uneasy, his spine stiffening as their golden gaze bore into him, each setting his skin ablaze. Emotions of lust, wonder and uneasy crashed into him and in an uncontrollable act he forced a feeling of calm and easy over those around him.

"He's Pathokinesis," The youngest female said in a hushed song like voice. Her form seemed to stiffen with her own knowledge. It was in that moment she seemed to but a barrier around her emotions because Jasper couldn't sense any coming from her.

"She's Precognitive," The male with wild bronze hair said, his eyes never leaving Alice's that where glazed over as she let all her visions she's had flash through her head.

Once the visions faded Alice and Jasper stood there waiting…

"Welcome!" The leader greeted them with a large smile. "My name's Carlisle and this-" he said making a small gesture to the vampires around him. "-is my family,"

He began the introductions from there, stating with his mate. "This is my mate Esme," he said while wrapping an arm around her waist. She gave them a beautiful smile in greeting.

"These are my children, Edward-" he said gesturing to the bronze haired male. "- and Emmett with his mate Rosalie," he then gestured to the couple to the side.

"And Kagome," he finished letting his eyes land on the youngest looking vampire. She gave them a warm welcoming smile and a small wave.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said happily.

Jasper was at a loss of words as he tried desperately to remember his name. Why couldn't he find his voice? He had never had trouble talking to a woman before but here before this beautiful woman he was acting like a boy with his first crush.

"Hello," Alice sang. "I'm Alice and this is Jasper,"

"Come let us talk inside," Carlisle said with a smile.

Alice skipped over to walk beside Edward who easily accepted her presence. It was like love at first sight with those two. He smiled at her before she grasped his larger hand with her much smaller ones.

"Gross!" Kagome giggled and the large male known as Emmett joined her with a booming laugh, the girl known as Rosalie only smirked from her place where she was tucked into his side.

Edward looked at the small girl with a scowl as anger and disgust rolled off him.

It puzzled Jasper at how this man could hate a member of his coven, a family member no less.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

That is how his life with the Cullen's had started but it also had stirred a sleeping beast one that housed his darkest desires and wants, something that should have stayed asleep.

Jasper would not lie, he wanted the young vampire known as Kagome, and he's wanted her from the moment their eyes had met over sixty years ago.

He longed to be near her but every time he did that darkness that was his desire would come forth whispering sinful things to him.

He remembered the last time he had dared to be near her. He still remembered how strong her scent of lavender and crisp rain was that day, and how beautiful she was. Yet he had been forced to leave for if he had stayed a moment longer he would have pounced on the girl and would have done all the dark sinful things his beast whispered for him to do. But what he remembered most of all was the hurt and worthlessness he had felt coming from her as he left her.

The late nights didn't make his beast any quieter with all the lust and desire that flowed off his mated, adoptive family members.

Jasper sat up. He sat at the corner of his large bed with his head in his hands. This was pathetic, he was pathetic. He was Jasper Whitlock, and he was afraid of a little vampire by the name Kagome. He wasn't so much afraid of her as he was of what could happen. He cared for her **deeply**; one might even call what he felt for her love and it was that feeling of love that made him afraid because if he lost control he might lose her…forever. He just couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

Feelings of hate and disgust filled the air. Feelings that where so foreign to a house of peaceful vampires made Jasper stiffen in his spot as he was drowned by the negative emotions.

The soft music that had moments ago filled the air stopped only to be followed by sound of fighting; a sound Jasper knew all to well.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" a female voice cried their voice cutting through the air soon followed by the sound of shattering glass. Pain filled the air making Jasper uneasy.

Jasper stood from where he had been sitting and rushed down stairs to see what happened. Within the den where the piano was kept Alice was cradling a frightened Bella to her chest as she stroked her head. The glass wall was now shattered upon the ground and in the yard was a very angry Kagome, and Edward.

Jasper stood frozen in his place as his eyes locked on a black eyed Kagome. Her form was clothed in a short white skirt showing off her long legs while she wore a tight fitting black shirt that showed off her breasts. Her normally happy face was set in a scowl as she glared heatedly at Edward who was picking himself up from the ground.

Waves of pain and desire to kill rolled off of Edward as he held his ribs and glared at Kagome with black eyes that spoke of evil intentions.

"Who's weak now?" Kagome laughed darkly, the very sound sent chills through Jasper. This was a side of her he had never seen and it both excited and frightened him.

A snarl passes her lips and another chill ran down his spine. Edward growled back and Jasper had to fight himself to not go defend Kagome.

In a second they lung at each other, their fists were blurs as were their legs as they tried to land a hit on the other. It was then that Edward grabbed her by her hair and gave a nice jerk before he pinned her to the ground by her neck. The desire to kill spiked from Edward as he snarled in Kagome's face and she did the same.

Jasper was fighting himself. He wanted to go to her; to protect her but he knew this wasn't his fight.

But when he felt pain come from Kagome he lost it and Emmett and Rose had to restrain him from interfering.

Kagome's head was thrown back in a silent cry for help while the sound of her cracking marble like skin filled Jasper's ears. This only fouled his desire to get to her.

"Jasper calm down man!" Emmett growled at him, but Jasper could feel his fear as well as everyone else's.

"Edward release my daughter!" Esme ordered with a cry. Carlisle was restraining her the best he could as she fought against him. Her pale gold eyes were filled with venom tears that would never fall while she looked at the scene before her in horror, reflected in the emotions Jasper felt coming off her and Carlisle: horror, anger, sadness, guilt and dread.

"She is not your daughter!" Edward roared with a snarl as his eyes never left Kagome fear filled ones. "And as her father I'm going to teach this mutt a lesson she'll never forget," hate filled Edwards words as well as disgust and regret.

Shock filled Jasper as well as to others while he felt resentment coming form both Carlisle and Esme.

"Edward let her go!" Alice pleaded.

Edward stiffened and his hold on Kagome's neck visibly loosens.

Kagome gasps for air as if she had needed it, as she clawed at his hand. "I…was…lying…I…didn't…want…to…see…another…one…hurt…" She gasped in a raspy voice. It was not the truth but not a lie.

Edward released her and slowly straightened, his eyes glazed over as he looked at her with black eyes.

Kagome moved quickly. Her hand was at her throat as she gasped for air. A deep hatred boiled over in Kagome and her eyes became a deep black. "Unlike you _**father**_ my heart is still beating and I need air," she snarled. The shock Edward was feeling causing the black to leave his wide gold eyes. Kagome attacked him. As she did a pink bubble surrounded where she and Edward were fighting.

"Don't touch it," Carlisle warns, eyeing Jasper. "If you do you'll be turned to dust,"

Shock rolled off of everyone but Carlisle and Esme.

She rammed her body into his sending him flying while she, skid to a stop causing dust to pick up around her. In that moment Jasper was frozen as he eyed the beautiful woman before him, she looked like a war goddess. Her hair whipped around her as her eyes burned with the desire to kill her opponent.

She moved with lightning speed as she ran and caught him by his neck. She then jumped into the air, the trees hiding her before she appeared above them. Then twisting her body throws Edward above her head as she continued to go up in the air, and then there was a moment when it seemed she was floating, effortlessly she throw Edward towards the earth with great force and speed.

When he hit the round, it felt as if there had been a small earthquake. Where he had landed was a cloud of dust but when it cleared there he was face first in a large crater with dirt and dust covering his form.

Kagome then landed gracefully on the ground a ways away from the crater Edward was momentarily imbedded in. She had landed so quietly and with such grace that Jasper hadn't seen in any other vampires. She looked like a goddess.

Edward slowly got out of the crater; shacking daubery off him and sending it flying. If looks could kill, Edward's glare was close. His black eyes were set in a heated glare as they sent daggers at Kagome.

Kagome just stood there, her body half turned from him with her hands in her skirts pockets. Her body was relaxed while a bored look bore her face as she looked at him. Her lips then began to move but there was no sound. Not that it was needed for everyone knew how to read lips.

And what she said left everyone speechless.

"Let's make something clear; you want me dead, and I want you _dead," _There was an evil gleam in her eyes as she spoke. "So don't hold anything back _daddy_,"

A smirk pulled at Edward's lips as the small look flashed in his eyes. He was then gone.

Jasper scanned the aura but could not see him. He was getting nervous and that did not settle well with him expressly when everyone was feeling the same thing and making his nervousness and worry skyrocket.

Edward then reappeared behind Kagome and he looked ready to rip her head off.

Jasper's body jerked forward acting on its own with the need to protect what was his. He sighed in relief though when Kagome turned taking him by surprise.

Her left hand grabbed the front of Edward's shirt and she roughly yanked him towards to her. A feeling that did not sit well with Jasper, rubs up against him: lust…blood lust; hunger…

He watched as Kagome reared her head back with a roar before lunging for his neck. Edward threw his head back in a cry of pain that could not be heard, his body went limp with a pained look on his face.

Kagome grabbed his arm to keep him up and continued to drink from him.

It made Jasper … horny… Every time he had seen her feed he became aroused, she just looked so sexy and beautiful. He had always wondered how she would taste with blood on her lips. But at the same time he was jealous, yet he couldn't explain why. Maybe it had to do with her being pressed up against a male that wasn't him (even if it was her _father_).

Edward gives another roaring cry of pain before he was sent to the ground. He was turned away from the family as he withered in pain on the ground.

Kagome stood over him, her eyes black as she looked at him hungrily. Deep crimson, almost black, shimmering vampire blood stained her full lips, while in her right hand was Edward's arm. She carelessly threw his arm to the side and spit something out of her mouth at him with an evil smirk.

This time when Kagome spoke everyone could hear her. The pink bubble was fading in and out allowing them to hear.

"Before I kill you would you tell me why you hate me… your own flesh and blood?" she growled.

Edward looked at her with frightened pools of gold, he was holding onto his bleeding shoulder where his arm should be. There was a deep feeling of guilt and love coming from Edward that it puzzled Jasper.

Less then a minute ago he had wanted to kill her and now he loved her?

The pink bubble falls.

Kagome flexes her right hand making it pop loudly. "It doesn't matter," She stated evil. It sent a chill down Jasper's spine and he knew he had to stop her.

She towered over Edward; ready to end his existence in this world.

He raced forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him and away from Edward. They fall to the ground, Jasper landing on top of her.

Kagome gave a groan of pain, filling Jasper with worry and guilt as he looked her over. He had to resist the urge to brush some of her hair out of her face. She was so beautiful.

"Kagome are you alright?" Jasper asked.

She opened her eyes to look at him with pale golden eyes that were beginning to bleed blue giving them a teal like glow. As she looked at him confusion both in her eyes and the emotions she was giving out but there was also hurt and worthlessness.

Jasper looked at her with concern. Did he hurt her? Did Edward hurt her?

As he looked into her eyes, he was slowly losing himself to his inner darkness. He slowly helped her to her feet, never breaking eye contact with her.

Kagome leans into Jasper. Warmth spread throughout Jasper's chest at the feel of her body against him and he instantly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her that much closer to him.

He could feel what she was feeling: safe and protected. And he swore to always keep her safe and protected.

Those emotions were then overwhelmed by pain. She grasps lurching forward in his arms.

"Kagome!" everyone cried, even Edward who looked at her with fear and worry.

"Let go of her Jasper!" Esme cried, worried that Jasper had hurt her.

Kagome fell limply into Jasper and he hesitantly releases her only to have her fall to her knees. She looks the sky with both pain and joy in her eyes as the sun's rays rested on her. Her skin had a shimmer to it but it did not sparkle they everyone else. As she rest on her knees red liquid leaked from her eyes, slowly trailing down her checks.

That's when the smell hit him. Those rich crimson tears were tears of blood. But he didn't feel need to feed. He didn't desire her blood. All he wanted to do was hold her and make her pain go away.

There was a loud roaring thump; sounding much like a drum as it pierced through the air. When a load pain filled groan passed her lips, it hurt Jasper. She then fell forward, her arms holding her up.

She then lurches forward her arms buckling under her as she gasped before coughing. Drops of crimson splattered the dirt and pain was rolling off of her.

Jasper was by her side in a second, pulling her to him as he tried his best to sooth her pain.

She gave a cry and her pain only grew. The pain she was giving off felt the same as the pain he had felt from humans back during the war when they where being changed. But it didn't make sense Kagome was already a vampire and what was happening now was the exact opposite of the changing; her heart was starting back up.

Another beat and she presses herself to Jasper. "Jasper?" She gasped his name like a prey on her lips.

"I'm here Kagome…I'm not going anywhere," He whispered. And he meant it. He loved her and planned to forever be by her side even if he couldn't be _with_ her. Even if he couldn't be her mate, he would be willing to be _just_ her friend.

Esme came over. She sat on her legs on the ground her eyes full of knowing and understanding same as the emotions she was giving off. Carlisle stood beside her with the same look and emotions.

Kagome screams in pain and it cut through Jasper like a knife and then another as she pushed him away and fell into Esme's lap.

"It hurts so much mommy!" she cried. The beats of her heart were become sooner and sooner, louder and louder.

"It's alright," She cooed holding onto Kagome.

Jasper stood looking down at her.

Kagome then pushes away from Esme. Salty crimson tears stained her cheeks as she fell to the ground. She looks up at me with bright cerulean eyes with flacks of gold in them, with blood tears gathering in them before falling.

"Kill me…" she begged. "Kill me please…" she cried before a roar of pain passed her lips and she fell to the ground limply. She then begins to cough up blood till there is a puddle under her. "_Please_,"

Jasper was in shock. How could she ask something of that from him? If he killed her he'd be killing himself. He couldn't live in a world where she did not exist, she was his everything. She was his reason to not drink human blood; he didn't want her to be disappointed in him. She was his everything; his moon, his sun and the holder of his hear. He could never hurt her, let alone kill her.

A loud thud of a heat beat filled the air echoed by a horrifying screeching scream that rips through the air. Then flames burst from Kagome's body in a rainbow of flickering colors.

"NO!" both Jasper and Esme cried. Jasper moved to go to Kagome but Rosalie and Emmett quickly grab him while Carlisle held onto a weeping Esme.

Emmett wrapped an arm around Jasper's waist and the other around his arm while Rosalie held his other arm back and tried to calm him down.

But Jasper couldn't hear her words; he couldn't even feel the emotions of those around him. All he wanted to do was go to her and die with her. Even now as he watched her body is devoured by colorful flames he could grasp the thought of her no longer being on this earth. He didn't want to accept her death but her she was being engulfed by flames, no vampire or living thing could survive from that.

That's when everything around Jasper came crashing down. There was no beauty to the world around him; it was dim and ugly, only his Kagome could bring back the beauty that surrounded him. There was no warmth; the sun felt like ice as it rested upon his sparkling skin, only his Kagome could bring him warmth with that dazzling smile of hers that filled him with warmth.

He gave up fighting the two that were holding him back from going to his dyeing love as his knees gave way; no longer able to hold him up as wave after wave of pain and grief crashed into him. He fell to the ground with Emmett and Rosalie on either side of him. There was nothing left; as long as there was no Kagome there would never be beauty or warmth in his world only grim darkness that would quickly consume him. There was nothing left to live for; there was no reason to exist without her.

He could feel the sting of venom tears as they filled his eyes and blurred his vision. They would never fall though, no matter how much Jasper wanted to cry for his love. He looked at the flames that were taking his love away from him and a broken sob left his lips. His shoulders shook as he sobbed; he didn't care about anything and just wallowed in the self-hatred that had begun to consume him. He couldn't protect her.

Jasper looks into the flames even though he knew he shouldn't. His golden eyes met another pair of golden eyes that glowed like lava from the flames around them. The eyes blink filling with sadness. Her body moves and she cries out in pain.

She was still alive. He could still save her. That's all Jasper knew and he tried to moved to towards the flames to save his love when Emmett and Rosalie hold him back. He became frantic, thrashing in their hold; he had to get to her.

"Let go! She's still alive in there!" he cries with a roar of anger at the two that were holding him back. As he fought to get to Kagome he never broke eye contact with her. "Let me go she needs me!"

Her eyes shift looking everywhere before landing on something and filled with happiness and understanding. Jasper didn't care what she was looking at; he couldn't take his eyes of her.

The flames that had moments ago engulfed her body quickly became smaller to where it was just dancing across her skin. Then they were gone.

She flecked her body before trying to get up with a pain filled groan. Her clothing was scorched; the skirt she was wearing was now black with burn holes in it, her shirt was in much the same condition while her skin was covered a layer of ash.

She can't lift herself off the ground and falls back to the ground.

Jasper jumps into action; his instincts taking over. He needed to get to her, he need to protect her. He throws Emmett and Rosalie off him easily and moved faster then anyone had seen him move before.

Once he was at her side he gently rolled her onto her back. A soft groan left her lips at his actions. Her shirt was in ruins showing her toned flat stomach. He then, ignoring the orders Esme was yelling at him to get away from Kagome. He'd be damned if he ever let anyone get between he and his chosen.

He gently lifted her off the ground; cradling her to him. Without looking at anyone but Kagome, he disappeared from sight. He raced into the house, going to her room. Once he was in there he locked the door. He knew that a lock would do nothing to keep a vampire out if they really wanted in.

Holding Kagome's small body to his own he carefully set her in the middle of her large bed and lied down beside her.

He would protect her as she recovered.

He snuggled close to her form being careful not to be to rough with her. His eyes closed as his lungs were filled with her scent of lavender and crisp rain. It swirled around him; calming him with its sweet aroma. He nuzzled his face into her raven hair; taking deep long breathes of it before he place a gentle kiss on her cheek.

When he pulled his lips away they tingled from both the heat she was giving off and from touching her smooth, flawless pale skin. He could taste her on his lips and it sent shivers down his spine.

"J-Jasper?" his name left her lips in a hushed whisper. She sounded so tired. A slight whimper of longing left her lips before she rolled to her side, facing him, and snuggled into his chest. Even as she gave a groan of slight pain she pressed her self against him.

"I'm here Kagome. I'm not going anywhere," Jasper said in a hushed voice with his deep accent as hr wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her that much closer to him. He meant it, as long as she would have him and wanted him to be by her side her would be there… no matter what.

She gave a sigh as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. She inhaled deeply before kissing his neck and settling down for some sleep.

Jasper stiffens when he felt her near his neck where Maria had bitten him to change him. He was very self conscious about his scars especially with Kagome. He didn't want her to see them: to see the monster he truly is.

He shivers in delight as she places a feather light kiss on the very place Maria had bitten him. It filled him with warmth to have her kiss him, to have her in his arms. He felt like he was on fire as she warmed his icy cold body with the warmth she was giving off.

She then fell asleep, her breathing was soft and slow and her body barely moved almost as if she were dead but Jasper could hear the soft, steady beats of her heart.

He gave a sigh of content as he closed his eyes and just held her. Letting her heavenly scent fill his lungs and cleanse his soul. Even as he held her close, the sound of her blood rushing through her veins filling his ears he did not fell thirsty none did he wish to feed off her.

He stayed there holding her, it seemed like forever had passed when someone forced the door open.

He turned his head glaring at the intruder as a loud warning growl filled the room. Whoever opened the door did not enter only closer in quickly, leaving them.

Kagome shivered before snuggling closer to him as a whimper of fear passed her lips.

Jasper looked down at her before nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck as a purr rumbled in his chest. She instantly calmed and relaxed against him.

She was his and no one was going to take her away from him… **never**…

**wolfYLady: **_**I hope you enjoyed it and please review! I hope to update soon but I'm more likely to update sooner if I get a lot of reviews. **__**REVIEW**__**!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Only Half of You**

**By**_**: wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I**_**wolfYLady**_** do not own Twilight or InuYasha but nor do you so there! This had been just a normal fanfic but I wanted to make it a crossover. The non-crossover has the same title and is a twilight fic. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with it.**_

**Summary:** _**Her mother was a warmer and loving person who could warm a room with her glow. Her father was cold and did everything in his power to make those he hated miserable. Her mother was killed by a creature like her father; while her father hated that she was a mutt and so he hated her. Two beings that where thought to be enemies have a baby and this is the story of her journey to find love. Sorry I'm not good at summaries please read and review this is not a one-shot! This is rated for violence and future lemons (maybe)! Kagome is a vampire hybrid for those of you who didn't figure that out already.**_

_**Ages in **__**my**__** story! I altered the ages to fit my needs for this story. Please no one have a hissy fit because it's in the author's notes and not the story! Ordered by vampire age not counting years as being a human: oldest to youngest! Vampire age means how long they have been a vampire.**_

_**~Carlisle Cullen**_

_**Age changed: **__23_

_**Changed**__: 1663_

_**Vampire Age: **__350_

_**~ (Jasper Whitlock) Jasper Hale/Cullen**_

_**Age changed: **__19_

_**Changed: **__1863_

_**Vampire Age: **__150_

_**Joined Carlisle's Coven in 1950:**__ 63 years ago_

_**~ (Edward Anthony Masen Jr.) Edward Cullen**_

_**Age changed: **__17_

_**Changed: **__1891_

_**Vampire Age: **__122_

_**~ (Esme Anne Platt Evenson) Esme Cullen**_

_**Age changed: **__26_

_**Changed: **__1905_

_**Vampire Age: **__108_

_**~ (Kagome Elizabeth Black Masen) Kagome Cullen**_

_**Age changed: **__16_

_**Changed: **__1912_

_**Vampire Age: **__101_

_**~ (Mary Alice Brandon) Alice Cullen**_

_**Age changed: **__19_

_**Changed: **__1920_

_**Vampire Age: **__93_

_**Joined Carlisle's coven in 1950:**__ 63 years ago_

_**~ (Rosalie Lillian Hale) Rosalie Hale/Cullen**_

_**Age changed: **__18_

_**Changed: **__1933_

_**Vampire Age: **__80_

_**~ (Emmett McCarty) Emmett Cullen**_

_**Age changed: **__20_

_**Changed: **__1935_

_**Vampire Age: **__78_

**NOW ON WITH THE SHOW! ENJOY!**

_**Chapter 3 ~**_

He didn't leave her side. No he refused to let her go after he had almost lost her. He didn't let anyone near her, not even when the family tried to make sure she was okay. He had tried to attack them, because in his eyes, they were the enemy and wanted to take his Kagome away. He didn't feed; he couldn't even feel the burn of thirst that was normally always there, all he could think about was her. She was all he cared about.

He had been careful with her, for eight days, he stayed within that room holding her. He had cleaned her and had of course placed her within new clothing but there was nothing sexual about it all he cared about was making her comfortable. He loved her; he wouldn't do anything that could jeopardize her trust or her safety. He had placed her in a black skirt that went to her mid-thigh and a faded short sleeved shirt that hugged her body. The clothes she had worn were in the garbage in the corner of the room.

At the moment he snuggled himself as close as he could to her. His arms were wrapped around her waist holding her against him; she had moved nuzzling his neck as his head rested atop hers. He took pleasure at smelling her pleasing scent; it kept his demon away, keeping him calm.

"Jasper?" Her voice was tired and unsure. She had called out to him many times in her state of rest but she had yet to wake up. He looked down hoping that her eyes would open.

She looked at him with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Her eyes were a blazing sapphire blue surrounded by a ring of dark violet while molten gold surrounded her pupil in a ring of fire. Her ivory skin seemed to glow with the slight hint of a tan. Her raven hair fell around her face in a vale of waves.

She was breath taking.

He could not help himself at seeing her awake and well, he did the thing he had longed to do since he first laid eyes on her. He kissed her.

He had always wondered if her lips would be as soft as they looked, they were so much softer.

She moaned lightly as her hands moved to his hair, keeping his lips to hers, as if he would want to pull away. His hands moved to the nape of her neck while he stroked her cheek with the other. She tasted so good, his body burned with a foreign hunger one he had only known a few times, but it was different with Kagome. He loved her, she was not just some girl she was someone he wanted to spend his eternity with.

He pulled away, and it was the hardest thing he had even had to do. He wanted nothing more then to be with her the way he had always wanted to but… He couldn't do that to her after she had just woken up, and most of all he needed to tell her how he felt.

He looked away and that's when he noticed that he had changed their position with him hovering over him. He couldn't look at or he would give into his hunger for her.

"Jasper…" her voice sounded broken making it seem that she was on the verge of tears. It was odd he couldn't sense her emotions anymore and it hurt to think she was shutting him out like she had when they first met. "Please don't do this to me," She cried.

His eyes went wide and he finally looked at her. Tears filled her unique eyes before falling down her flushed cheeks while her lips were slightly swollen from their kiss.

"Every time you get close to me you pull away, it hurts so much," She told him. "All I wanted to do was get to know you yet you pulled away from me or plain out ignore me! I'm sick of you toying with me! First you kiss me and then pull away! Get away from me I'm sick of you rejecting me!" Her eyes burned with raw emotion, it took his breath away when he could feel it as if the emotions were his own.

There was hurt, pain, confusion, anger, worthlessness…and love… or something close to love, he himself had never felt this emotion but it made him fell alive as if his heart could come back to life at any moment.

Feeling that one emotion sent his body into over-drive. He found her lips quickly and molded them to his in a wild, passionate kiss. She pushed at his chest, her eyes wide and full of anger. She tried to fight him but soon gave into the kiss with a throaty moan that sent chills through Jasper's oddly warmer then usual body. Her hand rested on his cheeks while one of his rested on her hip and the other on the nape of her neck.

He pressed his bottom half to hers, a jolt raised up his spine. She moaned loudly as she grinded against him. It felt so good; he couldn't help the groan that passed his lips to be consumed by the kiss.

He shivered in pure joy when she opened her mouth to him. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, she tasted so sweet, far sweeter then anything he had ever tasted. He hadn't been able to taste all her sweet mouth when her tongue lashed out against his. He groaned at feeling her against him, he had thought about this so many times, this felt too good to be true.

Then he remembered. He pulled away to where lips were no longer touching and rested his forehead against hers as he looked into dazed eyes. He almost smirked as she groaned at the lost of touch. "I wouldn't and have never meant to hurt you Kagome, it is because of that I've tried to distance myself from you…" he took a deep breath before continuing. Even if he didn't need air it helped him to feel normal and more in control of himself in situation like this one. "Ever since I first saw you, I was drawn to you but I feared that if I ever got close to you my beast would take over… I feared that I would hurt you… I couldn't continue this life if I ever hurt you, your to important to me. You make me feel alive again; I feel warmth in my chest just by hearing your voice…"

"I love you, Kagome," He finished with a whisper, praying that she wouldn't reject him. He didn't know what would happen if he lost her. "Your not just some girl I want to spend forever with you."

Her eyes locked onto his, as if searching for the truth to his words. She opened her mouth only to close it, uncertainty in her eyes.

"Please say you'll have me Kagome," he pleaded. "I don't know what I'd do without you,"

She searched his eyes once more before the slightest of smiles pulled at her full, slightly bruised lips. "Okay,"

He smiled before kissing her. This one was slow and tender, and full of the love Jasper had for her. He pulled away with a warm smile and warmth in his dark almost black, gold eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"Eight days,"

"When was the last time you feed?"

"Twenty-five or so days ago," He told her, not really sure. This worried Kagome since he normally had to feed weekly seeing as how he had trouble controlling himself around humans.

She began to sit up, while Jasper sat back on his knees to give her room. Jasper could only watch, as she stood. Her arms went above her head and then began to stretch, her muscles groaned while her bones popped loudly. With her arms still over her head as she stretched, she turned to look at Jasper with a smile on her face.

"Let's go hunting," She smiles, lowering her arms. The she was gone the glass door that lead outside open. Jasper smiled as he raced after her.

~o.O~O.o~

The last eight days had been horrible for the Cullen family. All of them were worried about Kagome but none more then Edward. Hourly he would try and check on his biological daughter, you didn't need the powers to detect emotions to tell he was worried.

It was weird to see him days ago try to kill her only to be worried about her now.

Even when he was at school he seemed distracted. He apologized to the human but other then that he kept to himself at school and at home he stayed close to the door to his daughter's room where Jasper was keeping his daughter.

"Edward what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" Alice asked as they were driving home from school.

"I'm worried about Kagome," He told her, his hands gripping the stirring-wheel.

"I get that but why? You never acted as if you ever cared for her," Alice pointed out not expecting him to pull over.

"She's my little girl she means the world to me since the day she was born she has meant everything to me," he told her. "It might seem how I acted towards her made it seem like I didn't care but what I did was meant to happen it was all part of something bigger. I am disgusted with myself for damning my little girl before she was even born, that is why it seemed like I hated her because every time I see her with hate in her eyes for me, I know it's my fault that she hates me, I did what I did because I had to and I wish she had killed me," he yell before getting out of the car and disappearing.

The car door still open and the driver seat now empty, a stunned Alice just sat there watching as he disappeared into the forest.

**wolfYLady: **_**okay I know its not a lot but I thought you guy would enjoy it and get a little peak into Edwards feelings towards his daughter Kagome.**_


End file.
